1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool assembly for bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical bicycles comprise a rather compact bicycle frame which includes no rooms or spaces for storing repairing tools such that no special repairing tools are developed for bicycles. In order to repair bicycles, the users have to prepare a lot of screw drivers, wrenches. In addition, when the chain become loose, no tools are provided for disengaging the pivot shaft of the chain so as to tighten the chain.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools for bicycles.